The Basics
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Kai and Jinora escape from Ba Sing Se, Jinora decides to help Kai out with the basics of some nomadic Airbending techniques. Moving Kai's body in her exact motions and teaching how to relax. Their intimate practice session causes something very intimate to happen between them. A Kainora fluff story, please read and review!


The Basics

Kai was entranced by Jinora's movements as she practiced her Airbending stances on the airship. After they escaped the prison at the earth kingdom, things between them had become even closer. After they had discovered Kai in the prison cell, Jinora had kissed him on the cheek. Causing him to blush and now he was just sitting and starring at her while she moved as gracefully as a Cherry Blossom in the wind.

"Is there something you want to ask me or are you just day dreaming?" Jinora teased him as Kai blinked at her question and blushed for being caught gazing at her.

Kai chuckled awkwardly, "I'm just really impressed with your Airbending abilities. Since I'm still a beginner at this whole bending business, I thought that I could learn some more by watching you."

"Wouldn't you learn quicker if you just practiced with me?" Jinora asked as she stopped moving all together to look at him with a smile.

"Nah, I'm still worn out from all the labor they put me through while being held captive in the earth kingdom prison." Kai replied, holding his hands in front of him to kindly reject her offer.

But Jinora wasn't going to take no for an answer, so she walked up to him and bent down so that they were sharing eye to eye contact with each other. Causing Kai to blush at their close proximity and at Jinora's sweet smile as she placed her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Come on Kai, let's practice together. I'll teach you the basic Airbending Nomad stances! It'll be fun~" Jinora said warmly.

Kai couldn't reject her anymore. So Kai blushed and smiled as he got up and walked with her to the middle of the floor.

Standing right behind Kai, Jinora said to him, "First you need to relax your body. Everything needs to be as flexible as the wind and balanced as the trees. That's what will help you control your Airbending."

Kai took a deep breath and breathed out as he relaxed his body as he was instructed to do. In an instant, Kai noticed the difference in his energy. It was calmer and he felt like he could control himself better now that he was more relaxed.

"Good, I can see that you're much more relaxed now. Now don't freak out or anything, but I'm gonna lead your body in the movements alright?" Jinora said to Kai as she softly grabbed his arms and lead him through the same movements that she was practicing earlier.

It was hard for Kai not to freak out over the close touch of their bodies and the fact that he could feel the steady heartbeat inside her chest on his back. But he was thankful that she couldn't see his face, because he was redder than Pabu.

"You're a better learner than my siblings, I think you already have the techniques down. So I'm gonna let go of your arms and I'm gonna watch you perform the basics that I just helped guide you in." Jinora said to Kai as she slowly let go of his arms.

Kai had every move memorized and he demonstrated his newfound knowledge to her as if he had known it all his life. Jinora smiled at his progress and clapped her hands.

"That was perfect Kai! Great job for learning the basics so quickly." Jinora said happily to Kai as she smiled at him in delight.

Kai blushed and stopped moving to bow to her, "Well you're a great teacher."

"Oh Kai, you don't need to bow to me. I think in a few more weeks we'll be on the same field when it comes to bending. And besides, I think we're almost there to becoming something more..." Jinora replied as she lifted Kai up from his bow.

They gazed into each other's eyes and Kai noticed that her expression was filled with such a warm affection that he couldn't help but lean his forehead onto hers.

The action took Jinora off guard, but she accepted the act of affection and rubbed her nose against his in a silent affectionate way.

Gazing into each other's eyes, Kai slowly leaned his head downward and hesitated a split second. But seeing the Okay from Jinora's eyes, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

It was a simple light kiss that wasn't deeply passionate at all. But the warmth between them was real and they could feel each other's emotions behind that kiss. And they were perfectly content with a simple, pure kiss.

When they broke apart, Jinora hugged Kai and Kai wrapped his arms around Jinora affectionately. Leaning his head on top of hers, Kai chuckled and finally said to her, "Thanks for teaching me the basics."

"Thanks for showing me what pure love is and not that smothering passionate love that keep on seeing all around me." Jinora replied back and they chuckled together.

Kai looked at her softly, "What about the love your parents give you? That's pure love."

"True. The love I feel from my family is indeed pure and heartfelt, but the love I feel for you is another pure love that I'm glad is something that we share together." Jinora replied back.

Kai kissed her forehead and before anyone could interrupt them, they departed from their embrace and standing side by side, they continued practicing the basics. Smiling all the while.


End file.
